Betadron
is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is the leader of the Nonet Bakugan who was banished along with his fellow Nonets and Fury to the darkest depth of the Doom Dimension by Drago's ancestor the Original Dragonoid. He can combine with Kodokor and Mutabrid to form Gliderak. His Battle Suit is Combustoid. Information Bakugan.com Soaring to extreme heights, Betadron wreaks havoc as one of the most dangerous Baku Sky Raiders. His perfected wings and body structure can fly fast and dodge attacks. And with his cruel look he can bring fear to even the strongest Bakugan. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, arguing with Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. In Wiseman Cometh, he and the other Nonets were freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman after learning that Drago is the descendant of the Original Dragonoid who banished the Nonets. After that they fought the Battle Brawlers and he later summoned the evil Mechtogan along with the other Nonets. The Nonets and himself ending up losing as Mechtavius Destroyer was defeated. In Mysterious Bond, he fought against Drago and Reptak alongside Kodokor and Mutabrid. They later combined into Gliderak but were later defeated when Drago and Reptak formed Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he was seen talking to Wiseman about how he was annoyed by the fact that they lost to Drago once again, scaring Tremblar, Worton, and Stronk into closed ball form. In Combination Impossible, he was arguing with Wiseman and was still angry about their losses against the Battle Brawlers. In Enemy Allies, he appears again, furious at their third loss to the Brawlers. Later he battled the Brawlers alongside with the other Nonets. He was battled Drago and later summoned the evil Mechtogan. After Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle, he got defeated too. In Gunz Blazing, he was discussing with the Nonets about who they thought Wiseman was and if they were being used by him. In Battle Suit Bash, he battled Drago with his new Battle Suit Combustoid. He was later hit by Defendtrix's E.M.P.S and retreated soon after being released from the effects. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the Brawlers alongside with the other Nonets with his Battle Suit Combustoid. He later fuses into Gliderak and battled Aeroblitz. He later summoned the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's base when Mechtavius Destroyer defeated Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he battled the Brawlers alongside the other Nonets and summoned the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Gunz Lives, he fused into Gliderak and battled Drago, explaining the Nonets' deep desire for his elimination. Instead of completing his goal of defeating Drago, he and all the other Bakugan were defeated by a rampaging Coredegon. In Evil Evolution, he has Gunz Lazar throw him and then confront Mechtavius Destroyer. In Evil vs. Evil, he and the Nonet Bakugan battled Mechtavius Destroyer, but he travelled to the Doom Dimension to battle Drago and get his revenge. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, he battled Drago for the last time and lost. He then decided to join the Brawlers temporarily. In Blast From the Past, he travelled through the Current of Time along with Worton and the Brawlers. He and Worton sacrificed themselves to open a gateway in time for the Brawlers to escape. ; Ability Cards * Night Vizaler * Black Burn * Mist Burn * Orion Shield * Dark Stream * Night Phalanx * Anger Shroud * Wing Pulsar Physical Game The Darkus version has 940 Gs, the Haos version has 900 Gs, the Pyrus version has 950 Gs, the Subterra version has 920 Gs, the Aquos version has 910 Gs, and the Ventus version has 970 Gs. Betadron's ball form in the game has a minor difference to that of its anime counterpart. On its bottom pair of "wings, Betadron's in-game ball form lacks the secondary joints that extend outward. Trivia *His head looks highly similar to Agunimon of Digimon Frontier. *He seems to be a mix of characters, such as a werewolf/dragon hybrid, his chest is similar to Phantom Dharak, and his face looks slightly similar to Strikeflier's. *During its release in the Wave 4 set, BrightLight mistakenly called Betadron Kodokor and vice versa. This is likely due to the fact that their ball forms don't show much discrepancy. *In the anime, Betadron has extra wing extensions on his ball form, whereas in the game, he doesn't. Mutabrid and Kodokor also have similar cases. *He is a lot like Helios in many ways as they are both Darkus, they were both the main deuteragonists of their time, both are dragon-like Bakugan covered with spikes, both can combine with other Bakugan, and even share the same voice actor. de: Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers